


Aftermath of a Heartbreak

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Break Up, Depression, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: They had been together for so many years and Peter wants to break up? No reason really stated and he just leaves Stiles standing there dumbfounded.





	

It takes Stiles a while to realize what Peter actually said to him.

They had been together for so many years and Peter wants to break up? No reason really stated and he just leaves Stiles standing there dumbfounded.

The next few days Stiles spends in his room holed up. He lets no one in. Not even his father. What’s the point? Sure, he gets the heart break but Stiles wants to get through this on his own.

He gets bad. He doesn’t eat. He doesn’t drink water. He tries to shower but all he manages is making it to the bathroom to pee then he goes straight back to bed.

He didn’t know how to be okay anymore with Peter out of his life. 

After a while he manages and he stops all sort of contact between himself and the Hale family. He knew he’d have a breakdown if he happened to run into Peter.

So, he just ups and leaves. He leaves for a long time. The ache in heart never dulling of the heartbreak as he struggles through everyday life. People flirt with him but it falls on deaf ears. He can’t see anyone else.

Finally, he thinks he has his life together and is just doing some chores at home. Getting his apartment ready for his first real date when there is a knock on the door. He blinks as he looks at the time and notices the guy must be early. He goes to his bathroom quickly to see how he looks then goes to answer.

There standing in his doorway was the man that caused him so much heartache: Peter Hale. He looked winded as he made eye contact with Stiles.

“We need to talk.” 

A simple phrase that Stiles hates hearing and he shakes his head to the other.

“No,” it’s a whisper then he raises his voice, “No! I’ve moved on from you! You have no right to come waltzing back into my life! Good bye!” Stiles can barely contain his rage as he slams the door in Peter’s face. He swallows the lump in his throat as he leans his head against the door and hears Peter from the other side.

“Please… I know I screwed up. I fucked up. But I love you Stiles. I always have and always will.” 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his bottom lip. He wished that Peter Hale never came back into his life.


End file.
